


Right By Your Side

by flickawhip



Series: Lana Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angry!OFC, F/F, Hurt!Lana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Almost a follow on to Attention!Imagines: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/Come send me asks!





	Right By Your Side

\- Rusev had begged both Lana and you to let her be in his corner sometimes  
\- Aiden is also there a lot  
\- Rusev only ever tries to help Aiden  
\- Aiden has screwed Lana out of yet another shot  
\- You had all agreed to it but as you watch Lana pace and rub her shoulder and collarbone the anger rises  
\- Aiden runs away when Rusev comes out  
\- Rusev gives chase, not stopping to see if Lana is alright  
\- You growl as you step closer  
\- She smiles fleetingly when you step to push hair back over her shoulder, wincing as you stroke a hand over her shoulder  
\- “Sore?”  
\- “Little bit...”  
\- She sighs, leaning into you when you wrap an arm around her  
\- “Maybe I should insist you stick with me from now on...”  
\- “You’d do that?”  
\- “In a heartbeat...”  
\- You consider what you want to do to make the men pay  
\- “RUSEV!”  
\- She smirks as you catch him, knowing what is coming  
\- You slap him hard, shoving him back  
\- Aiden cowers when you turn to him   
\- You laugh, snarling at him  
\- “Go on the both of you...”  
\- You throw Aiden, physically picking him up to hurl him, at Rusev  
\- “Get lost...”  
\- She sighs when you wrap an arm around her again, letting you guide her back to your shared room  
\- She flinches when you start to ice down her shoulder, her collarbone slowly turning red  
\- “Ow...”  
\- “I know, I’m sorry...”  
\- “You’ll be in my corner next match?”  
\- “Of course!”  
\- You persuade her to stay and change into civilian clothes even as you find Shane  
\- You don’t take no for an answer  
\- “I could ship you off to Steph...”  
\- “Then do it. At least SHE cares...”  
\- “Lana would stay...”  
\- “Married couples stay together, remember?”  
\- Shane sighs, then agrees  
\- You know he’ll hand you off to Steph next shake-up  
\- You don’t care  
\- Lana is more important  
\- You stay in Lana’s corner next match, proud when she wins  
\- You make a point to kiss her in ring, lifting her onto your shoulder as you walk back up the ramp  
\- “Lana is Best, Lana Number One...”


End file.
